


To Complete The Picture

by two_drama_nerds_in_a_boat



Category: The Strange Case of Starship Iris (Podcast)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Not Beta Read, Takes place sometime between the end of Season 1 and the start of Season 2, Wordcount: 100-500, found family fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 13:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/two_drama_nerds_in_a_boat/pseuds/two_drama_nerds_in_a_boat
Summary: "Celebratory puzzles?"Brian shrugs. "Figured it'd at least help us kill some time."
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	To Complete The Picture

**Author's Note:**

> IDK how time works but I tried to set this between the end of Season 1 and Season 2. Just want to write some of the crew being friends :D

Time doesn’t really mean the same thing, in space. It’s sort of always the middle of the night when you’re constantly surrounded by the crushing void of the Deep. But Violet Liu figures that when the entire crew’s asleep and Krejjh has the ship’s course pre-set in for the next couple hours, it may as well be called midnight. She assumes everyone else must be sleeping, and that it’s just her anxiety keeping her up, running her mind around in circles, pushing her toward the kitchen to brew some mint tea using the leaves Arkady’s been carefully cultivating over the past few weeks. She certainly doesn’t expect to find Krejjh sitting at IGR-issue counter, opening up a puzzle box while Brian Jeeter sits beside them, smiling at them with disgustingly adorable heart eyes. **  
**

Too tired to care if she’s interrupting something at this point, Violet sets the electric kettle to boil and pulls up a stool of her own. “Couldn’t sleep, either?”

“Krejjh was basically bouncing off the walls of our quarters.” Brian says.

“Listen Crewman Jeeter, how am I supposed to stay calm when we were featured on our favorite radio station yet again, this time as the main story?” They spread out their arms and do jazz hands for extra pizzazz. “ _The Star-Crossed Lovers of Neuzo_.” Krejjh sighs happily. “It sure has a nice ring to it.”

“Looks like you’re pretty happy about it, too, Brian,” Violet remarks, watching as he bounces his leg up and down and up and down again. “So, what, you figured… celebratory puzzles?”

Brian shrugs. “I decided to pull out some of the puzzles we found lying in the cupboards of the Iris II. Figured it’d at least help us kill some time.”

“Never done a puzzle before,” Krejjh says, “Hm, puzzle. Puzz-al. Fun word, isn’t it Crewman Jeeter?”

“Heck yeah, bud!” He looks over at the box’s contents as Krejjh pours them onto the table, gently smoothing the pieces over with their hands so that none overlap.

Violet picks up the box lid, looking at the picture on the cover. “Looks like we’ve got a dog walking through a city on our hands, folks.”

The kettle howls, and Violet stands to answer its call just as the doors _swish_ open.

“Dang, am I missing the party?” An amused voice says from the doorway. Violet smiles as Arkady joins her at the tea kettle.

“You haven’t missed anything, yet. We were just getting started.”

“You guys have gotta come over here!” Brian says, excited. “Krejjh found one of the dog’s eyes, looks like things are coming together!”

“Puzzles,” Violet says. “Who would’ve thought?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments or kudos if you liked it! This is my first work in this fandom and I'd love to know if you liked it <3 thanks for reading!!


End file.
